The present invention relates to nanopores, and more specifically, to surface functionalized nanopores and functionalized nanochannels.
Solid-state nanopores and nanochannels of molecular dimensions can provide information on the chemical nature of analytes, e.g., deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA), proteins, and other biomolecules. Solid-state nanopore devices can include a multi-layer substrate having at least a single aperture, or “nanopore,” which separates two salt solutions. The particular dimensions and compositions of nanopore devices are tailored to the desired application.
In operation, an electrical potential difference is generated across the nanopore by applying a voltage, and the ionic current passing through the nanopore is measured. Subsequently, passage of analytes through the nanopore induces interruptions in the measured open current level. A detected interruption, or ionic current drop, indicates passage of a single molecule of an analyte through the nanopore, which can also be referred to as a translocation event.
Translocation data can reveal properties about analytes traversing the pore on a single molecule level. Indirect measurement techniques, such as binding of the analyte to a receptor site inside the nanopore or nanochannel, can provide valuable information about the chemical and biological nature of many small chemical and biochemical compounds.